Bitten
by KekiKat
Summary: What do you do when you've lost just about everything and everyone you love to an incurable plague that turns everyone into flesh eating monsters? Dave is about to find out. Zombie!stuck and lots of gore inside.


AN: Well okie dokie guys, I know I need to updaaaaaaaate Bonds of Friendship and When He Cries buuuuuuuut this hit me like a ton of bricks the other day at school whilst my own thighs were objecting to me climbing stairs due to soreness. So enjoy this Multi chapter ZombieStuck piece.  
Warnings! Blood, Gore, Apocalypse, Character deaths, Sadstuck!

Your thighs and calves screamed in protest as you raced up the stairs trying to escape the moans and groans behind you. Sure you had your sword but there were just so many of the vile creatures you knew you couldn't fight them off. You also knew that, while they could still climb stairs, they weren't very coordinated therefore they weren't very good at it unless they were newly turned.  
You were lucky that they weren't. You had to find John. You knew he was here somewhere, he had to be. You didn't know what you'd do if he wasn't, or if he… If he had been turned into one of them.  
As you reached the top of the stairs you glanced back to the small hoard of trolls and humans, both turned into the same horrifying creature. They were further up the steps than you had thought.  
'Shit this is bad. This is really bad.' You thought as they began to approach you. So you made a rash decision and darted into a nearby room, quickly but quietly shutting the door behind you. Now this was something extremely stupid considering you were on the third floor, locked in a semi-dark room with one window and one door with a small sized hoard after you. Oh and not to mention there was something lurking in the darkest corner furthest away from you. Not good. You raised your sword as you crept forward.  
As you began to slowly and cautiously approach one of the zoms pounded on the door alerting whatever was in the corner, but rather than looking hungry it shied further away in the corner. It was terrified.  
"Hello?" You spoke quietly and a bit hoarsely, your voice cracking from disuse, as you tried not to scare it further.  
You saw it's eyes widen and it opened it's mouth as if it were going to speak but it quickly closes it as if it didn't trust it's voice.  
You took a step closer, trying to see the creature in a better light, still unsure if it was troll, human, or one of the two going through the change. It was most likely the third but you couldn't be sure.  
"Are you injured?" They did not answer so you took yet another step closer. They backed further into the corner.  
"Were you bitten?" Still no answer. You advanced another step while they pressed their back to the wall.  
"Heh, that's not going to get you anywhere." They whimpered and it sounded oh so familiar, but you couldn't put your finger on it.  
You drew closer, now standing in the light of the small window.  
Finally the creature spoke, "Dave…" They sounded so weak and much more hoarse than you did. You still couldn't remember the voice though but you spoke anyways,  
"Yeah, come here." They shake their head, "I'll give you some water. I'm sure you're thirsty." You held out your canteen containing the last of you water to them and they slowly, slowly crept closer before snatching out of your hands and as they stepped into the light you couldn't believe who it was.  
You had found Karkat Vantas. You couldn't believe it. You found the troll John had set out so long ago to find. The one he had went out on one last search for and never came back to your small safe house.  
"Jesus fuck…" You muttered as you watched him gulp down the water.  
Karkat handed the canteen back to you once he was finished with it.  
"So Vantas, where the hell have you been?" He froze up a bit, as the pounding on the door became louder. You just groaned and walked towards the door, "You have a weapon?" Karkat nodded and grabbed his sickles which had been strapped to his back. You nodded and opened it up.  
The monsters quickly tried to grab at you, but you're faster. You're also lucky that you aren't injured or crippled or else your flesh would be feeding those hungry, infected mouths. You make sure to keep the terrifying creatures away from Karkat even though he has his weapons drawn. Soon enough you've put an end to the small horde and you step out of the room to continue your search for John.  
You and Karkat search every room. After quite a few you hear soft whimpers in one and you go inside. What you find inside absolutely devastates you and you make Karkat wait outside.  
John is laying on the floor, in a puddle of blood, near a fallen zombie. His stomach is torn open and his entrails are strewn across the room. The attack was obviously recent for the whimpers are coming from him. When he sees the door open his pain filled eyes turn on you and the blue orbs fill with a sudden hope, "D..da..ave…" he rasps.  
You hurry to him and kneel besides him, carefully scooping his body into your arms, after closing the door.  
"Daa…aaave…"  
You hush him and he looks up at you, his eyes filling with pain again.  
"I found him buddy," you murmur softly.  
"Ka..ar.." you just nod at him and he smiles weakly.  
You know your best friend isn't going to make it. He's going to die any second now and there's nothing you can do about it. Absolutely nothing.  
You do know something you can do. You can hold to the promise the two of you made to each other. The promise that no matter what happens you won't let each other become one of the infected. So you lean down and press a soft kiss to his already cold lips. He presses back slightly and when you begin to stand to end it he grabs your hand, "S…staay…" he murmurs, "Un..til…" you shush him and nod, lacing your fingers with his.  
"Of co..ourse.." your voice cracks as the tears you've held back for so long finally roll down your cheeks. You stay like that for a good five minutes, occasionally kissing him and whispering that you love him until he passes.  
When he finally does you stand and drive your sword through his skull before he can turn.


End file.
